


Your Purpose

by PsychedelicatePoltergeist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/pseuds/PsychedelicatePoltergeist
Summary: Himiko tries to find her place in the situation. Shuichi helps her out.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi & Yumeno Himiko, Saihara Shuichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Your Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Saimeno is hella underrated, but you probably already know that if you decided to click this fic.

Himiko dwelled on the events of the killing game more often than she liked to admit.

Of course, she missed her friends deeply, and she constantly, hopelessly wished that the entire experience was nothing more than a vivid nightmare, but she often wondered if she could’ve done more, if perhaps it all would’ve turned out for the better if she were more useful.

She wanted to be useful now, as she and the other two survivors escaped into a mysterious and frightening world they knew little about, but she didn’t know  _ how.  _ Nowadays Shuichi and Maki always spoke to each other in such a serious way, with hushed voices and lowered heads, determining where to go next, what their next plan of action was. Sometimes Himiko made a quip about magic or being tired in the hopes of perhaps lightening the mood, but most of the time, she remained silent and gave her friends the chance to focus.

Shuichi often turned to her and asked her a question, encouraging her to take part in the conversation, and she did whenever she was prompted, but she never felt satisfied. It was clear that Shuichi and Maki had a better grasp at what they were doing. She was nothing more than a hindrance, was she? Her comments weren’t useful to anyone, right? What was the point of her being here? She relied so much on Shuichi and Maki, but what was she giving them in return?

What was her purpose?

Himiko now knew how refreshing it was to cry when she needed to and to let her friends know how she was feeling, but she didn’t want to worry or inconvenience them. They had enough on their plates as it was; they, too, were still struggling to process everything. On the other hand, the killing game had made her more vulnerable, more susceptible to exposing her true feelings. Suppressing her emotions was now much more difficult than before. As she and her companions ate breakfast together one morning in the small, dingy dining room in the abandoned inn they resided at - the cooking appliances were in working order, and Maki was able to whip up a few simple meals - Himiko excused herself and hurried off to their shared room, suddenly overcome with feelings of worthlessness. The moment she closed the door behind her and collapsed onto the queen bed they shared, she allowed her tears to escape.

However, thanks to knowing her for more than a month now and the permanent cracks in her mask of indifference, Shuichi knew that something was up. And Himiko wasn't surprised when she heard a few gentle taps at the door, followed by, "Himiko? Can I come in?"

Himiko hesitated. She remained silent, waiting to see what Shuichi would do next. To her relief, her tears were already beginning to dry.

"I'm coming in," Shuichi called after a few moments, and Himiko was relieved when she heard the sound of the door opening. She felt his weight on the bed when he sat down beside her, and she looked up to find genuine concern in his eyes. Her heart sank. She really didn't want to worry him…

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Shuichi told her quietly. "But I promise that you're not being a burden on either of us. It's okay to be sad sometimes.",

Himiko bit her lip. He had a point. She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry for not being helpful…"

Shuichi's eyes widened a little, but he was able to retain his composure. "You don't have to apologise for anything, Himiko… we couldn't have made it this far without you."

Himiko shifted so that she was in a sitting position beside Shuichi. "But I was only being annoying. I was getting in the way."

"Not at all," said Shuichi. "You helped us out a lot. In fact…" A warm smile spread across his features. "Your happiness and drive to go forward have always been the biggest help."

“I wasn’t happy all the time,” Himiko pointed out.

“I know. And you didn’t have to be. But you’re more honest with yourself than you used to be. And, most importantly, you never gave up.”

Warmth blossomed in Himiko’s heart, and she couldn’t help but blush. She’d idolised Shuichi for awhile now, ever since the first time he’d helped her come to terms with her emotions. Now, it was Shuichi’s turn to compliment her. It was Shuichi’s turn to tell her that she’d done well.

She hadn’t realised that she was smiling until Shuichi chuckled. “See, when you’re happy, I’m happy, too."

Himiko’s blush deepened, and her heart soared. The smile on Shuichi’s face, in her opinion, was worth living for. She wanted to see it more often - but, more importantly, she wanted to thank him for believing in her, for finding her purpose in the group.

She wondered if she really needed a purpose at all. Was simply being there for her friends good enough? She shoved that thought aside for the moment. “Can I hug you?”

She was amused by the look of surprise on Shuichi’s face, with pink cheeks to match. “U-um, sure.”

She turned towards him and wrapped her arms around him, and he returned the gesture in kind. With a contented sigh, she nestled her head against his chest. The sound of his heartbeat and the warmth of his body soothed her. He began to stroke her hair as she closed her eyes, and it was then she realised that there was no place she’d rather be. She was safe, warm and content here, and she wouldn’t trade it for anything else…

“Are you done in here?” Himiko heard Maki ask. The magician groaned, and Shuichi let out a cry of surprise.

“Y-yeah, sorry Maki… let’s go, Himiko.”

“I’m sleepy,” she protested, but she smiled as Shuichi chuckled and pried her off him.


End file.
